Eden Ragnos
Eden Ragnos is the guild master of Grimoire Heart. Much of her history is a mystery to most of the members of the guild, the only member who have some insight was her former companion Maitresse and her disciple Uriel Casanova. Appearance Eden was once a vibrant woman, with golden locks that would outshine even the brightest of Suns. Her eyes illuminated the darkest night with a yellow goldish hue. She always stood tall exerting her authority over her subordinates. Eden's face was always painted with determination, whatever the trial, no matter the cost, Eden would triumph. As Eden grow older, so had her appearance. Eden's hair lost its sunlight glow and became a pale ghost of its former glory. Her hair, pale as the Moon. Her skin more flushed, and her demeanor more dominate than before. Still, her eyes remained unchanged, the bright yellow hues still illuminating the darkest of nights. Her resolve still remaining. Eden, now near the end, a grim, decayed, faded version of her former self, her proud tall stand now turned into a more relaxed state of being. Her face corrupted with the crimes she committed in the past. Her mouth is covered with a mask, and her head is usually hooded. Her hair now longer, and grey, outreach from the hood. Her eyes still remained unchanged they still glow within the darkness. Her face, though partially covered, still remains strong in her resolve. Personality Eden, as a youth, was a caring person. Calculative, conservative, strong in pride and will. In her youth, Eden was full of energy and life, while keeping her demeanor as an authorial figure. This however change throughout her history. Eden became more dark. As Eden grow older her personality changed drastically, once caring, now cold and dispassionate. She is unmerciful and will only spare a life to prolong its suffering. This all comes within reason however,...Eden was just a victim of the world's cruel jokes. History In the year X386, Eden was a 24 year old Wizard Saint on the Magic Council. A time of peace in Earthland as Nirvana existed. This however would change with the destruction of Nirvana. The Darkness that was sealed within Nirvana had begin spreading across Earthland once more. As a prominent of the Magic Council, she was tasked with containment of spreading darkness. Eden full-heartily accepted the task and was sent out of Kingdom of Fiore to face the darkness. She was not alone, with her was a team of highly skilled Rune Knights recognized by each members of the Council. Setting out with a band of mages, two years would pass before they arrived at the frontier of the Darkness. In X388, Eden's group of mages tried in vain to save a village from a spreading black fog filled with Darkness. Though they held back the fog, the villagers had already been infected and turned against their would-be saviors. Fighting for their lives against the possessed villagers whilst trying to hold back the Darkness proved too much for Eden's team and one by one they began to fall. When the tide of Darkness could be held back no longer, even Eden herself was overtaken. Having lost contact of Eden's team, the Magic Council presumed, Eden dead. During the aftermath, Eden emerges in decaying state. The Darkness has transformed her. Wizard Saint Eden tried to survive with the Darkness lurking inside of her. Two years later in X390, Wizard Saint Eden is of the past. She had fallen prey to the darkness and was completely succumbed. It is at this point Eden is a vessel of the darkness that dwelled inside Nirvana. Eden's body could not sustain the overwhelming magical power of the Darkness, and so the Darkness began to feed on the citizens of Fiore, draining their life forces to feed its own. In X394, Eden being becomes one of the most feared being in the Kingdom of Fiore without a name. Attracting too much attention Eden begins to wander Earthland away from Fiore. In X397 Eden begins to hear echoing whispers from the Darkness. Whispers that spoke of the source of all Magic. She begins her journey to find the Source Magic. Eden continued to wander Earthland, her identity fading history, slowly becoming nothing more than an old myth. In the year X558, Eden finds a small reference of Source Magic from ruins, the layer of a Dragon. It was then Eden decided that Dragons would have knowledge of the Source Magic and began to hunt dragons throughout Earthland. Eden stole their memories and their life force, fueling her own. Eden continues to hunt dragons, killing them outright. This would continue to happen til she stumbles onto a discovery. In X669, Eden encounters what the dragon kin call an Elder Dragon. This tested the mettle of Eden, but in the end she emerged the victor. With the knowledge of an Elder Dragon, Eden became closer to finding on how to gain access to the Source Magic. Eden disappeared once more in the pages of time. In X751, Eden returns to Kingdom of Fiore, her youthful form in full bloom. Kings have come and gone since her time, a new cast of mages in the Council, and her name lost in history. Eden begins to work to get back into the Magic Council. Finally in X762, Eden gains her rightful spot once again in the Magic Council. It is in this position Eden makes use of its resources to conduct her own research of the Source Magic. Eden's true nature remained hidden from the Magic Council. In X777, dragons of Earthland disappeared. This needless to say, had Eden's full attention. She immediately sets out to investigate, in her mind, coming the conclusion that the dragons returned to the Source Magic. Eden's investigations catches the eyes of a one of the members of the Magic Council, Maitresse. Eden reluctantly gave Maitresse some insight of her findings of the Source Magic. Together they planned defect from the Magic Council for their own personal gains, Maitresse oblivious to Eden's true goal. It was at this time Maitresse found a Rune Knight she could trust and would follow the joint cause of Eden and herself. Uriel Casanova, the young Rune Knight, begins to recruit in secret for the cause. With their pieces in place, it was time for the duo to make their first move. Together they both disappeared from the Magic Council, only to return in X784 as the dark guild 'Grimoire Heart'. It wasn't until Eden and Maitresse returned as leaders of the new dark guild, Grimoire Heart that Uriel's true loyalties were actually revealed. In x786, Eden mistakenly reveals a portion of her true intentions to Maitresse. It was then that Maitresse gathers two of her followers and trains them assist her in stopping the monster that is Eden. Maitresse took upon Uriel Casanova and Yi Yao as her apprentices and trained them for the final face off with Eden. Everything seemed perfect in the eyes of Maitresse, firmly believing Eden was unaware of her actions. It was then in X788 that Maitresse with her two followers attacked Eden, only for Maitresse to be denied justice with a swiftful stroke from Uriel. Maitresse lied dead. Yi Yao disappeared from the scene after the incident. The year is now X791. Roughly 500 years have passed since that day Eden was sent out to the frontier of the Darkness. She remains alive, now leader of the dark guild Grimoire Heart, her true goal remains hidden, as she continues to pursue the Source Magic. "Sum iustus praeludit ad tantibus." "I am just the prelude to the nightmare." Quotes (To Uriel): "I do not require your loyalty, only your obedience." Category:Characters Category:Character